


The Price of Magic

by HPFangirl71



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cross-Generation Relationship, Dark Stiles, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Rough Sex, Submissive Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 10:05:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2187654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFangirl71/pseuds/HPFangirl71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles pays the price for being touched by dark magic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Price of Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Story is male on male. Please Do Not Flame!!

**The Price of Magic**

The dark magic of the Nogitsune had left its mark… 

Stiles could still feel the darkness that had once consumed him. It was that growing need for power.

For weeks now he’d struggled with the emptiness that now filled his soul. He had this insatiable need to lose control of himself. It was a need he both feared yet was desperate to feed.

Here within the darkness, he felt that need growing as he stared straight into the cold blue eyes of a man he despised.

Stiles gave into the darkness as he pushed Peter to his knees. Peter went obediently; his eyes never leaving Stiles’ gaze as he sank to the ground and took Stiles’ cock into his mouth. Stiles let out a loud groan as Peter worked his mouth across his member. Stiles pushed his hips forward, thrusting himself further down Peter’s throat. Stiles smirked almost maliciously when he heard Peter gag on his prick.

“That’s it… let me fuck that talented throat of yours.” He whispered lowly.

Peter swallowed all of him down and for several minutes, Stiles was content to grasp at the back of Peter’s head while vigorously fucking his throat. He could see tears form at the corner of Peter’s eyes as he choked down Stiles’ length. It wasn’t until he felt himself on the verge of coming that he pulled back.

He pulled Peter up onto his feet and their lips collided viciously. This was what Stiles relished, having the mighty Peter Hale do his bidding. It gave him that same feeling the dark magic had once given him. It made him feel powerful and in control. And for some reason Peter allowed it.

As he pushed a naked Peter back down to the ground and mounted him from behind, he felt that power course through his veins. Peter was always compliant. He let Stiles have his way with him no matter how rough he got. 

His nails drew blood upon Peter’s back as he thrust hard into Peter’s body. Peter howled from the mixture of pain and pleasure that Stiles gave him. Every bite, every scratch, every thrust made the man moan and groan like some worthless whore and it only fueled Stiles’ need. It only made him want more of Peter. It only made his need to be sated even greater.

Stiles came hard inside of Peter, a groan escaping his lips as he pulled back to watch as Peter brought himself off to completion. The lone wolf turned to gaze back at Stiles as he pulled at himself, almost like he needed Stiles’ unspoken permission. A few more tugs and Peter’s release splashed against his belly, painting his fingers as well.

“That’s it.” Stiles said with a feral grin.

“Now clean it up.” He commanded.

And Peter simply obeyed. Stiles watched as each digit entered Peter’s mouth to be licked clean by the man. It almost made him hard again. Instead, he kissed the man, his tongue moving swift against Peter’s so he could taste the man.

After they were done, they dressed in silence. As if not speaking about it would hide the fact that they’d just fucked. Stiles wasn’t exactly proud of having sex with Peter. After all, the man was a murderer. But something drew he and Stiles together like magnets. Stiles blamed the Nemeton and all the dark magic that had once possessed him.

It was the need for control that brought him here. He tried daily to fight it but the power he felt over Peter was exhilarating. Its need consumed him until he’d finally come crawling back here to Peter. He hated the man, hated him with a passion, yet he couldn’t stay away.

He couldn’t stay away… and that was something he was sure Peter always counted on.

Because Stiles knew Peter never did anything without something in return. Right now Stiles had all the control and all the power but he was almost certain that Peter was just waiting for the perfect moment to turn the tables on Stiles. 

And that was the moment which Stiles feared the most…


End file.
